


the eleventh labor

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh has given up on revenge by the time Zuko is banished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eleventh labor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, posted here again for archival reasons.

“I’ll miss you, Uncle Iroh,” a young Zuko says, smiling with teeth missing in his small face, hand insistently tugging on Iroh’s loose silk pants. Iroh smiles and Lu Ten laughs lightly. 

“I’ll miss you too, Prince Zuko,” Iroh says, and pats the young boy’s head.

* * *

 

As he steps onto the Fire Nation ship that will carry him to war, Iroh glances to the cheering crowd and smiles. He can see the joy on the civilian’s faces and the tightening of his jealous brother’s jaw.

* * *

“We’ve almost arrived, General.” _So close to salvation…_

* * *

_ General Iroh, _

_ I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but Lu Ten has died. His remains were honorably burnt in the proper ceremony. We made the time to say prayers for him. Again- I am sorry. _

The words _but this is war_ go unsaid.

His fist clenches and unclenches angrily - Iroh knows this is no accident. (He can see his smiling brother’s eyes as he takes the crown onto his head during the coronation.)

* * *

 The night Iroh returns to the Fire Nation, a blank dock awaits him. There is no cheering, only the lapping of harbor waves against the boat. “Home,” he whispers. The Dragon of the West has returned. 

_Brother…_

Iroh has given up on revenge by the time Zuko is banished.

Instead, he teaches Zuko, becomes his almost-father. He nurtures him to the prodigy he has always had the capacity to be.

This is his revenge. 

_ Maybe,  _ he muses, _the legacy of the Fire Nation is sons who disappoint their fathers and brothers who can never give up._

* * *

 Iroh steps onto the iron Fire Nation ship, and spots his nephew already leaning against the railing. He stands next to him and places a consoling hand on the boy’s shoulder. Zuko shrugs it off. 

“I will find the Avatar,” he mutters determinedly, staring off into the sunrise.

_ Revenge will not make you happy. This will not make you happy. It will make none of us happy,  _ Iroh wants to say, but -

Iroh glances at him speculatively. The look on his nephew’s face is so hauntingly familiar. “Yes,” the Dragon of the West mutters. “You will find the Avatar.”


End file.
